


Promises end with death

by Siesiewrites



Category: Thomas Sanders, sandersides
Genre: Angst, But it's sad, Cliffhanger, Death, Gen, Guns, I'm not going to continue this, LIKE EVER, Logan has wings, Relationship can be platonic or romantic, Sad Fluff, The angsty angst, The summary makes it sound like a proposal, There's a bit of fluff, Wing AU, kind of, maniplulation, sorry in advance, the cloaked figure treats Logan like a pet, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: Two rings.One bullet.And no happiness.





	Promises end with death

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I write anything but angst?

BANG!

The shot rang in Logan's ears. His wings felt heavy against his back. It was almost as if... almost as if they knew it was too late.

But he had to be there. Had to get to them.

He ran along the roof, wings spread as they tried to catch the wind, eyes trained on the falling target. When he came to the edge he jumped.

He dived for the figure. Arms outstretched. But too late.

Their eyes locked, for only a second, before they hit the ground.

Logan wished they could have fallen too. That they where laying broken on the ground with their partner. At least that would have been merciful.

Instead, instinct kicked in and their wings slowed the descent just enough for the landing to not kill them.

He felt his cold stone like expression began to crack as he stared at the blood that began to pool at his feet. His gaze flickered over their body and fell to his knees.

Maybe if he had been more careful, maybe he could have stopped them from finding out about his nightly routine. He might have been able to stop them from following him. He could've rejected their proposal, their promise. Maybe, just maybe, he might have been able to stop this from happening.

As the maybes swirled around in his mind, feelings twisted his stomach.

Logan had felt like he had been hit with a truck. He felt like his insides were ripping themselves apart. Like a million demons were trying to climb and claw themselves up his throat.

And suddenly he was calm, collected, and cold. That's when the tears started to fall. It started slow but soon they were cascading down his face. Shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

A silent figure slid up behind Logan, eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

'I warned you.'

Logan scrambled away, falling over the broken body.

'Next time you disobey me there will be much worse consciences.'

The figure pulled their gun from their cloak and lined it up with Logan's head.

'BAM!'

They imitated firing it. Logan flinched. A cold smile tugged at their lips and their eyes seemed to grow brighter.

'Don't worry, I won't be wasting any of these on you. I would hate to ruin that beautiful mind of yours. No, no, no, my dear pet! These will be for those little maggots that you call friends. I've already scored 1-'

They waved their hand over the body.

'-just a few more to go!'

They chuckled at that, a horrific amount of glee packed into the words. It was to them, after all, a game. Something to do for fun and to relieve boredom.

'Now run along, I'll clean this up! You might want to wash your feathers for tomorrow's game!'

\----------

Logan found himself back in his apartment with, like most nights, no memory on how he got back. His wings were back to being just tattoos inked across his back. The weight in his hand seemed to pull him down. He followed the pull.

He laid on the floor, eyes tracing the two rings in his palm. The day he had first seen them had been so joyful and bright.  
...  
'A promise ring!'

Logan sputtered into his morning coffee.

'For what?'

Logan's roommate looked at him incredulously.

'You know! For our promise that we made last night,'

Logan sighed, to be honest, he had hoped that they had forgotten last night, or at least written it off as a dream.

'Pat-'

'No, Lo, I'm not going to change my mind,'

Logan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from arguing.

'Fine, but remember the rule: If I say-'

'Run, flee, or get out, I have to go and not come back for you unless-'

'No unless about it, you do not come back for me no matter what."

Patton looked like they were going to argue the point and Logan stopped them.

'Aren't you going to show me the rings?'

Patton's eyes lit up and they ran into their room. They came out a few seconds with two rings in their outstretched hand.

They weren't much, just cheap rings that you could probably get from most stores for a dollar. They were the kind that looked like silver but soon changed to a brass/bronze and marked your skin green if you wore it long enough. But these had been painted with what seemed to be nail polish. Intricate patterns swirled across their surfaces.

Logan picked one up reverently.

'Patton... When did you have the time to do this? The details are immaculate!'

Patton shrugged guiltily.

'Last night, I couldn't sleep so I made those instead.'

Logan glared at them. Carefully he put the ring on the coffee table in front of him.

'Patton you need at least eight hours of sleep each night. We are not going to talk any more about what happened until you get sleep. I noticed you didn't get very much sleep the last few nights either.'

'I'm not that ti-'

Patton's excuse was cut off by a yawn. Logan shook his head as he stood up.

'Come on, to bed with you,'

With that, He lead Patton to their bed. Patton had almost immediately curled up with one of their stuffed animals and began to snore.  
...  
Now Logan was curled up in that same bed, clutching the same stuffed animal, and under the same blanket. Despite the thickness of the blanket, he shivered.

He couldn't help but think about what would happen tomorrow. Would the cops come wanting to question him about his connections to Patton's murder? Would he have to find a way to tell Patton's friends and family that Patton was dead? Could he call the police or would there be consciences? 

Logan shivered and pulled Patton's blanket tighter around him. Those were questions that could be answered later. Slowly he began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while.
> 
> Want to give me prompts? Want to make it so I might write fluffy stories instead of angst?
> 
> My Tumblr- siesieknows


End file.
